1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image-formation control apparatus, which is connected to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, to control the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A device for forming an image with a plurality of color materials, such as a color printer, adjusts the amount of color materials used in order to reproduce a predetermined color specified by an image formation command and performs a calibrating process for setting the reproducibility of colors to a predetermined state.
However, there is a limitation in improving the accuracy of correction because the consumption of each color material is not considered in an image forming process.
Accordingly, the invention provides an image-formation control apparatus capable of improving the accuracy of calibration.